Hermione Riddle
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: What if there was no Hermione Granger only Hermione Riddle. Join her as she and her father take over Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANYTHING Harry Potter!**

**(I wish I did!)**

**Hermione Riddle**

My name is Hermione Riddle, my parents are Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. I am turning 17 today so my glamour will come off. I am with my "friends" Harry and Ron in Hogsmade. I talked to my father earlier that day who said that today was the day they would takeover Hogwarts.

While looking around I saw all the Death Eaters in place I knew that I would have to disable the wards around Hogwarts very quickly so that they could get in. I saw her mother and gave her the signal.

I turned to Harry and said. "Can we go back now I am not feeling to good."

I wasn't lying I knew I had less than two hours till the glamour wore off. With that we started to head back, all the while I was using wandless magic to disable all the wards that I knew of, knowing no one would be able to trace it to me. In the shadows she saw the death eaters moving. When I had finally disabled the last ward. As it took an hour to get back I knew I had an hour to learn as much as I could about how the war would play out.

"So Harry have you found a way to kill Voldemort yet?"

Harry looked at me, "No, not yet. Thankfully we don't have to see him for long time since we are at school. He would not come here."

How wrong he was. Just as he said that, a loud voice could be heard around us.

"Today is the day the wizarding world has been waiting for. I have come to take what is mine. Harry Potter I talk to you now. By the end of this hour we will be fighting. I give you time to remove any students that you can, we will not attack them. But be warned, anyone who is left after the hour will fight and die or join me and live."

Harry and Ron looked at each other they were both scared. So we ran to Dumbledore.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked when we got there. Most of the Order was there already.

"Well, we have to fight. Start getting all younger students out. Ask any student if they want to fight, I will get the Ministry. Harry are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I have know idea what I will do?" Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well I have trained you lots, you should be fine. We should get to work."

Hermione could not believe how stupid they were. The fight was about to start, I could see my father and mother standing next to each other. Everyone knew not to start. I could feel my glamour leaving I had less than two minutes. My father steeped forward.

"Now anyone who wishes to switch sides may."

I waited 30 seconds to see who left many Slytherins joined and now I knew it was my turn. I could feel the glamour was almost gone. I started to walk forward.

Behind me I heard Harry, "Hermione what are you doing!"

I ignored him walking to my father. With each step I started looking like myself; dark black hair like my mother, light green eyes and taller instead of the light brown, bushy hair with brown eyes. I went up to my father and said loudly while turning around, "Well, _**FATHER**_, I knew my plan would work."

Every one looked surprised.

Harry yelled "How could you, I trusted you and all this time you were working for him."

"Well Potter, I knew you were too weak to do this on your own, so I befriended you, found out all your secrets and told my father."

I turned and gave her father a hug and kiss on the cheek "Hello father"

My Dad looked at me rolled his eyes and said "Hello my little snake."

I then turned to My Mother and hugged her, "Hello mother"

My Mother Bellatrix smiled "Hello my little princess, how are you?"

"Oh mother I am fine." I laughed at the question and it sent a visible chill down the orders spine. They always liked 'Hermione' but for them to think who I really am hurt them.

My Father spoke again "Now anyone else want to join?"

After he said that the rest of the Black family came forward, along with many others.

My mother looked surprised to see her sister and niece come join us.

"Dee, what are you doing this for? I always thought you would never join us?" My mother asked.

"Well I divorced the mud-blood after breaking The Imperius Curse and I took my daughter and found out they were under it as well, so now we are joining our family as true Blacks."

Remus also stepped up. Dora looked happy because they have been dating for a while and now she knew how much he really loved her.

"Hello Love, I told you I would never leave you." Remus whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"So that is it, no one else? Oh well." he lifted his wand pointed it at Potter, at that moment I got the best idea.

I acted like I was not going to fight. When Dumbledore saw my father advance on Potter, I saw he paid no attention to me, so I lifted my wand.

"Avada Kedavra" I yelled everyone looked up just as it hit a stunned looking Dumbledore. I started to laugh, my father looked proud so did my mother. My father took this to his advantage and pointed his wand at Potter.

"Now you join your mud-blood mother and blood traitor father as a worthless hero. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. It hit Potter in the chest. Hogwarts was stunned their two greatest heroes lay dead on the floor.

"You have a choice you can stop fighting now and except to live under my rule or you can die. Pick."

The Weasley twins joined us, and most of the other houses, also some of the people who are from darker families joined. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Charlie, and Percy joined us too. In the end, only 20 people were left. Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Lavender were among them. Once they were all dead, the wizarding world started to rebuild itself.

**20 years later**

Hermione Riddle ended up marring Draco Malfoy and they had three children Cygnus and Hydrus are twins and Leo. Her father was now the first Minister of Magic to create a New World. Despite all of the people's thoughts he has changed the wizarding world forever.

It seemed that Dumbledore has been holding them back and with him gone everything was better. It was the first of September and Draco and Hermione were bringing their last child Leo to platform 9 3/4. Everyone was looking at them as they walked by and right before the children got on the train, their grandparents showed up to say goodbye. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Child you are last to go to my school I know you will make me proud. I don't care what house you are in just enjoy what you have in life, good luck and don't forget I love you." Leo's Grandpa Tom told him.

"Good luck have fun don't listen to what people say about us what you think of us is what matters. See you soon love you" Grandma Bellatrix said to him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Son, make the family proud see you at the holiday. Bye son and I love you." Draco said to his youngest son.

"Leo, this is the school that I fell in love, found the truth, and changed the world at. I hope you do the same I love you seen you soon." Hermione said to him last.

When he got on the train and he saw his family waving him and the twins wishing good luck and goodbye.

After the train left Tom turned to his daughter and said "You did well raising them they will be powerful and amazing wizards and witches. I love you my little snake."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks Dad I love you too."


	2. Ending

Hi readers,

I want to inform you that I will not be writing anymore. Maybe one day I will start to write again but right now I just can't.

Last week I lost someone I have known for 12 years. He was a great person and was taken from this earth too soon. He was only 16, I feel like I lost all inspiration to my writing, without my friend I feel lost.

All I can do right now is finish high school and get a job. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone but I just can't do it anymore.

I am so sorry,

DaphneandBellatrixPotter


End file.
